


The Magic of Mistletoe

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Marauders, Post-Marauders' Era, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't feel like Christmas. The snow may be falling, and the lights may be hung, but there's a war coming and they just can't seem to find that Holiday feeling. (Just a one-shot smut and fluff fic for the holidays ^_^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISE I HAVE NOT ABANDONED MY MAIN FIC!! I am still writing We Were Infinite, I'm just stuck in an awful writers block right now. But here's some christmas fluff and smut for you!!! Happy Holidays!

It didn't feel like Christmas. 

 Although the snow fell just outside the window of their small London flat, and their muggle neighbors had all hung their cheerfully colored lights, it just did not feel like Christmas. 

Perhaps, Remus thought as he hung up his coat by the front door, they had grown too accustomed to the lavish and magical festivities of Hogwarts during the holidays, and the real world just didn't hold a candle. Or maybe they were just getting older. Certainly not -They were only nineteen after all. The culprit, Remus knew, was the impending war that seemed to be drawing ever closer. 

 Sinking down onto the sofa, Remus flicked his his wand and a small flame began to burn in the fireplace. With any luck Sirius would be home soon from his Order assignment. It pained Remus to see Sirius so un-enthused about the Holidays, but the animagus was so busy with Order work and Auror training that he seemed to distracted and tired to care about the tree that stood still bare in the corner of their small den. Admittedly, Remus was exhausted as well. With Order business and his constant search for a job on top of his usual ailments, he felt much older than his own nineteen years. But Sirius just seemed so uncharacteristically brooding for this time of year. 

Remus sighed and glanced over at the naked evergreen. The tree seemed nearly as sad as his poor Padfoot. Maybe that would make the difference...

 "Accio Christmas decorations," Remus summoned the two small boxes of ornaments and lights from the storage closet, which zoomed down the hall and landed at his feet. 

Quietly humming Jingle Bells to himself, Remus began stringing the lights around the prickly branches. He had to admit, he did feel slightly better about the holidays as he plucked each ornate ball from the box and hung it in just the right place, and by the time he was ready to add the star to the top of the tree he had gone from a quiet hum to a full blown solo performance of Baby It's Cold Outside. 

_"There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Think of my life long sorrow_   
_At least there will be plenty implied_   
_If you caught pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay_   
_Get over that old doubt-"_

_"_ Oh but it's cold outside!" Came the booming reply from the door way, causing Remus to nearly jump out of his skin and turn around to face his boyfriend, who was laughing and shaking snow out of his long black hair. "Well don't stop on my account, Moony. I was enjoying the show." Sirius winked, hanging his coat next to Remus'. 

 "Fuck, Padfoot! You scared the shit out of me. How long were you standing there?" 

Sirius grinned and strode over to him, kissing him sweetly on the mouth. "Long enough. Nice job on the tree, Moons. Wish you had waited for me though." 

 Remus shrugged. "Wasn't sure when you'd be back. Wanted to surprise you." he wound his arms around Sirius waist. "Glad you like it though." 

Sirius studied the tree for a moment, brow furrowed in thought and contemplation. "It's missing something," he stated, drawing his wand from his pocket and pointing it at a simple red ball which suddenly began to transform and sprout leaves. 

 Remus rolled his eyes. "Seriously?" 

Sirius barked with laughter and picked the mistletoe from the tree, struggling just a little to hold it above the taller man's head. "You know the rules, Moony." 

Remus swatted at it, but couldn't hide the smile that was sneaking onto his lips. "Like you need some silly little berries to get me to kiss you." He closed the distance between them, lifting one hand to run it through the slightly damp locks of Sirius' hair as he felt arms circle around his shoulders.

 "Missed you." Sirius muttered into Remus' mouth. 

"Missed you, too. You were gone too long." 

 "Only a few days."

" _Too long_." Remus repeated, before crushing their lips back together in a much more needy and passionate kiss. Sirius moaned, running a hand down Remus' chest and stomach until he reached the waist of his faded muggle jeans and let his fingers dip teasingly in. 

"Can I unwrap my Christmas present?" he smirked, reaching down to cup the growing bulge in Remus' pants. 

 "Now, Padfoot...It isn't Christmas yet." Remus chided in return, trying to keep his composure as Sirius kissed a line up his neck. This only seemed to become more difficult as Sirius paused to breathe hotly in his ear;

"But I've been such a good boy this year..." And he sunk down onto his knees, popping the button on Remus' pants open. 

 "I suppose I can't really argue with that logic." Remus stared down at him through lustful eyes. "Though I'm pretty sure that whatever you've got in mind qualifies you for the naughty list." 

Sirius chuckled and pressed an open mouthed kiss to his boyfriend's boxer clad crotch before peeling the fabric down to reveal his now fully erect length. He licked his lips, eyes flashing with mirth as he glanced up at Remus. "Merry Christmas to me." And he wrapped his lips around him, making Remus gasp and moan. 

Remus felt his knees go slightly weak as Sirius' head bobbed back and forth, tongue running expertly along the underside of his cock and he had to steady himself with a hand in Sirius' hair. He hated the world, because they were nineteen years old and in love and they should be together like this always, but instead they were constantly torn apart and being sent away on separate missions. But he couldn't think about that now. All that mattered was Sirius' mouth on him, Sirius' fingers caressing his skin -

" _Sirius_ ," He groaned and felt Sirius' moan vibrate around him, making his stomach muscles tighten as his orgasm began to build up. "Sirius...Fuck, Stop..." 

 Sirius pulled his mouth off with a soft, wet 'pop' and gazed up at Remus, grey eyes full of hunger and reflecting the multicolored lights from the tree. Remus cupped his cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over his swollen, pink lips. "I need you." 

Grinning, Sirius shifted to lean back on the scarlet red tree skirt on his elbows. "Come and get me then." And Remus wasted no time in doing so. Sirius' pants and shirt were torn off unceremoniously and thrown across the room and Remus climbed on top of him, kissing and licking and biting at every inch of flesh that he could find. He reached between Sirius' legs, stroking and pumping and loving the way that Sirius would moan and arch up to his touch. Sirius, who was always so dominating in every aspect of his life, an uncontrollable force, was completely submissive to him and begging to be fucked. Well, thought Remus, it's Christmas...and Sirius should get what he asked for. 

Using his knee to nudge Sirius' legs apart, Remus' positioned himself before carefully pushing in. They both moaned loudly as Remus stilled to allow the darker haired man to adjust to the intrusion. After a moment, Sirius' hips bucked up and he hissed. "Fuck, Rem, move..."

 Remus quirked an eyebrow. "Are you in any position to be demanding things?"

"Fuck me, Remus. Please." Sirius begged, raking his nails down Remus' back and making him shiver. They moved slowly together first and Remus ducked his head down to kiss Sirius' neck, delighting in the small noises Sirius made in the back of his throat. They gradually moved faster and harder, kissing and biting at each other's skin and moaning each others names and finally they came together, collapsing beneath the Christmas tree, spent and happy.

Panting, they both laid on their backs gazing up at the lights that wove in and out and around the branches. Remus broke the silence first. 

 "I use to lay like this under the tree when I was little. It was my favorite thing to do. I thought it just looked so beautiful...I'd get lost in it..." 

Sirius propped himself up on his elbow. "I never really had any Christmas traditions or anything growing up. Not until I got to Hogwarts...Not until I had you..." he brushed Remus' hair from his eyes and pressed their lips together in a soft, loving kiss. 

 Remus smiled up at him. "We'll make our own traditions...Like having incredible sex under the tree." 

Sirius laughed. "I suppose we will...James and Lily will get married and spawn a heard of little Prongslets and they'll come and visit their Uncles Padfoot and Moony...Pete will no doubt meet some bird as well and..." he went quiet.

Remus frowned. "And what?" 

 "...Marry me, Moony." Sirius whispered, cupping Remus' face in his hand.

Remus blinked at him. "You're barking." 

 "I'm not. I mean it. Marry me." 

"It's not even legal, Padfoot-"

 "Then...I don't know..civil union me, or whatever. Just...be mine, forever." Sirius nuzzled his neck.

"Sirius," Remus sighed. "I have been yours since the moment we met. And I always will be, but-"

 "Don't you want to marry me?" Sirius' eyes were suddenly holding a pained and frightened expression that made Remus soften. 

"Padfoot, of course I do...But there's a war coming and-"

 "James and Lily are doing it." 

"James and Lily are a little different than you and I." Remus reasoned. "Besides...You haven't got a ring. What kind of bloke do you take me for, eh?" 

A sad sort of smile ghosted across Sirius' face and he reached up into the branches of the tree and pulled a colorful ball out. He removed the thin wire, grabbed Remus' left hand and twisted the metal around his finger. "Promise you'll marry me some day, Remus Lupin." 

 Remus swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and nodded. "I promise, Sirius." 

They kissed again, tangled in each other's limbs beneath the twinkling lights of the tree as the mistletoe floated in midair above their heads.


End file.
